Un tueur de dragon et une démone
by Kilehynn
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Fairy Tail , avec des thèmes donnés par une amies. En espérant que ça vous plaise.


Ah...Les fêtes organisé par Fairy Tail...Ceux sont des évènements nationaux à eux seuls! Tout le monde connaît la Fête de la Moissons et la Fantasia ! Mais il y a une autre fête, moins connue mais qui fais cependant un tabac tout les an. La Saint-Valentin! Mais cette année là , la Saint-Valentin a eu un succès bien plus important que tout les ans. Le maître avait eu une idée bien particulière un mois avant le 14 février,quand il avait décidé quel serais l'évènement cette année.

"Cette année, l'attraction principale sera : un festival sportif, composé de 5 épreuves différentes, l'utilisation de la magie sera bien sûr autorisé! Seulement les garçons auront le droit de participer, les filles m'aideront à l'organisation. Les six meilleurs auront un baiser et un moment en tête à tête avec la fille de la guilde de leurs choix. Mais attention un seul baiser par fille , ce sera donc au plus rapide de choisir sa Valentine. Les six couples devront ouvrir le bal de Saint-Valentin qui aura lieu dans la soirée du 14, avait-il annoncé."

Bien sûr cette annonce avait révolté la plupart des filles, qui ne voulaient pas être désignés comme prix. Mais le maitre en avait décidé autrement , et au grand bonheur de cinq magiciens. Enfin pas que de eux , mais se sont eux qui nous intéresse pour le moment.( De la part de Mirajane: N'essayez pas d'embrouiller notre narratrice qui est nulle au passage sinon elle n'arrivera jamais à la fin de cette histoire, qui est passionnante ! )Le lendemain des affiches concernant cet évènement avait été collé dans toute la ville, et la rumeur de cette compétition avait fait quant à elle largement le tour du pays. Depuis ce fameux jour (tant maudit par nos belles magiciennes), les filles ne passèrent pas un jour sans voir, un grand nombre de garçon - de la guilde ou pas- venir à l'auberge leur annoncer qu'ils gagneraient et les choisiraient.

Quelque jours plus tard , lorsque Mirajane et Lucy , Erza, Reby, et Lisanna , prenaient un bain à la guilde , histoire de se détendre entre filles, Mirajane se mit à parler de ces annonces journalières, et des fameux "prétendants" qui venaient les voir tous les jours pendant leurs entraînements ou au bar après le travail. Annonces qui gênaient particulièrement les filles dans leurs occupations quotidiennes. Reby n'arrivait plus à lire tranquillement , Erza avait tellement de fraisiers à manger qu'elle allait devoir en donner ou jeter une grande partie , sinon ils allaient pourrir , tout les hommes se retournaient sur le passage de Lucy quand elle rentrait chez-elle. Pour donner un côté légèrement amusant à tout ses annonces, les filles créèrent un pari entre elles , les six qui auront le plus de "prétendants", la veille du festival, à 19h30, gagnent un séjour à Akane Beach avec leurs veille de la Saint-Valentin avait eu lieu les inscriptions pour le festival sportif, le Maître avait dénombré au total plus de 370 participants.  
" Heureusement, que les épreuves que j'ai préparé sont corsé, avait pensé Makarof."  
Quant aux magiciennes, elles avaient affichées magiquement dans la guilde, le classement de leur pari, qui s'actualisait de lui-même toute les heures. À 19h30 , le classement finale du pari des filles , avait été affiché. En 1ère place du classement, il y avait eu Mirajane, avec 90 déclarations, suivi non loin de Erza avec 86 déclarations , Lucy 74 , Reby 51 ,Jubia 49 , Lisanna 20. Victoire , donc qui avait réussi à mettre en rogne, notre chasseur de dragon de la foudre national.  
"Non, mais pourquoi, elle a autant de prétendants. De toute façon , je les écraserai tous, pensai Luxus bien évidemment jaloux , il est temps d'avoir une réunion d'urgence de l'ASV ( Note de la narratrice : ASV est un acronyme d'Alliance pour la Saint-Valentin)". Le terme urgence ayant fait beaucoup d'effet, dans le message pour les autres membres du groupe. Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans un petit bar de Magnolia:

-Ils en prennent du temps pour venir , pensai Luxus.

Sur cette pensée , Grey et Leon étaient venu s'asseoir à sa table.

-Ah, enfin , vous en avez pris du temps pour une urgence.

-Heuresement, qu'il y a une membre de Lamia Scale - qui m'adore- qui utilise la magie de la téléportation sinon je ne serais jamais là à temps.

-Que souhaitez vous commandez Messieurs , demanda une jeune serveuse.

-Une bière pour moi , dit Luxus

-Un jus de fruit , demanda Jellal déguisé en Mistgun , qui était arrivé juste avant la serveuse.

-Une deuxième pour moi, ajouta Leon.

\- Et un grand cocktail de glace, demanda Grey.

-Une troisième bière, demanda un brun à la chevelure hirsute qui venait d'arriver.

-Gajeel , dit Leon en souriant.

-Quelqu'un sait où est Natsu ?, demanda le mage de glace.

-Non ! , répondirent les autres en cœur.

-Bon commençons cette réunion sans lui, décida Luxus agacé par les retards incessant du rouquin.

-Je m'enflamme qu'est ce qu'on attends pour commencer !, s'exclama le retardataire, qui venait d'arriver derrière le blond.

-Toi ! rétorqua Gajeel

\- Que la dernière réunion , en prévision de la compétition de demain commence , déclara Luxus solennellement.

Le but de ces réunions -entre personnes qui ne s'appréciaient pas tellement- était de réussir à occuper les 6 premières places du classement de la compétition .

-L'heure est grave , assura Luxus tandis que la serveuse posait leurs boissons devant eux.

-Que ce passe t-il ?, demanda Jellal en portant son jus de fruit à ses lèvres.

-Vous avez vu le classement du pari que les filles ont organisé ?

-Non, dirent les cinq autres.

-Vas falloir qu'on soit très bon, car les résultat du pari ne sont pas très engagent. Mira est première , suivi d'Erza.

-C'est bien mon Erza,dit Jellal en souriant surement en-dessous de son masque.

-Je peux finir? Merci, rétorqua Luxus voyant Jellal hoché la tête positivement. Donc en 3ème position , il y a Lucy , puis Reby , ensuite vient Jubia et en 6ème place il y a Lisanna.

-Elles ont toutes les six gagné , constata Grey, tiraillé entre le fait que Jubia soit seulement 5ème et le fait que beaucoup de gens l'ai choisi.

-Hélas , Grey nous ne sommes pas les seuls prétendants de ses belles princesses , railla Leon , légèrement content que Lisanna ne soit que 6ème.

-Rappelons que si nous gagnons ,on vas passer un week-end ensemble, dit Gajeel.

-C'est pas possible , réagit Natsu qui avait été très calme et silencieux depuis le début de la séance ( ce qui était très rare ).

-Tu avais réussi à oublier ça?, constata Leon

-Vas falloir qu'on se donne à fond.

-Sinon tout le monde se souvient du plan établit si on gagne, et celui si aucun de nous ne gagne?

-Oui, répondaient-ils tous en cœur.

-Que la dernière séance d'entrainement de l'ASV commence, dit Mistgun.

L'entrainement se déroula dans le sous-sol du bar, gentiment prêté depuis un mois par le propriétaire.

* * *

 _14 Février. 14h , début de la compétition_

"Bienvenue , à tous et à toute,

Merci d'être venu ce jour pour la première compétition sportive spéciale Saint-Valentin de Fairy Tail. Que le sport et l'amour commence , déclara le maitre Makarof à l'aide d'un amplifiant magique.

Cette compétition est composée de cinq épreuves crées par les filles et moi-même que seuls les plus amoureux pourront réussir. Chaque épreuve donneras un maximum de dix points , donc le maximum de point obtenable sur les cinq épreuves est de première épreuve est une course par équipe de six membres, l'arrivé de cette course est l'entrée de la forêt de l'est. Des membres de Fairy Tail sont posté là-bas pour comptabiliser les points des gagnants. Pour gagner il faut que toute l'équipe passe la ligne d'arriver, s'il manque un seul membre , il faudra attendre qu'il chaque équipe s'enregistre auprès de Mirajane ici présent , dit le maitre en désignant la jeune femme à sa droite, qui saluait la foule."

Luxus regardais les autres membres de l'ASV , se mettant mentalement d'accord avec eux, pour qu'ils soient dans le même équipe. Il alla s'occuper de s'incrire auprès de Mirajane.

-Alors comme ça tu participe à compétition de la Saint-Valentin, Luxus , intéressant , dit Mirajane en le voyant s'approcher.

-Apparemment , répondit-il à sa futur (espérons-le ) bien-aimée.

-Tu fais équipe avec qui ?

-Natsu , Grey , Leon , Gajeel et Mistgun.

-Qu'est ce que Mistgun fait ici , dit Mira en chuchotant , je croyais qu'il était resté sur Edolas.

Luxus se penchait vers Mira et lui chuchotait à l'oreille:

-En vérité c'est Jellal ,il a insisté pour participé, et le maître et d'accord.

-Ah, je vois. Bon c'est fait , vous pouvez aller vous préparer.

-Ok.

Luxus commençait à s'éloigner , quand Mirajane lui demandait :

-Reviens 30 secondes , Luxus , s'il te plaît.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais qui tu vas choisir si tu gagne ?

-Oui, j'ai ma petite idée dessus. Voir une très grande idée, pensait-il. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir.

-Curieuse, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Grognon, dit Mirajane assez fort pour que Luxus l'entende.

Un moment plus tard, Mirajane retournait le maître pour lui dire que toute les équipes étaient formées.

"Que toute les équipes se placent sur la ligne de départ. A vos marques! Prêt! Partez!

L'équipe de Luxus partit en un sprint prévue , pour s'éloigner du reste du groupe, suffisamment pour que Grey puisse créer une patinoire olympique, qui eu un effet domino sur le reste des participants , car ils se retrouvèrent tous par terre , laissant le chemin libre à l'ASV.

-Trop facile, pensait Grey.

Finalement , aucune équipe n'avais réussi à les dépasser.

-L'équipe Luxus, Grey , Mistgun ,Natsu , Leon et Gajeel est arrivée première , annonçait Lucy dans la lacrima de transmission, 10 points pour chacun d'entre eux.

-Je m'enflamme, criait Natsu.

(Reby: Vu que notre narratrice , ne sait pas faire son job et est une flemmarde , elle a décidé de ne pas relater ce qu'il se passe dans chaque épreuve , mais juste vous dire qu'elle est le but de l'épreuve et le classement de nos soi-disant "héros". Si seulement je pouvais faire ce job à sa place...)

Donc la 2ème épreuve fut un tournoi de volley-ball, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Natsu remportait le tournoi ( les smashs du dragons sont ultra puissants, constatait Mira), il gagnait donc 10 points ,suivi de Jellal qui en gagnait 9 , Luxus 8 points , Grey et Leon étaient ex-æquo et gagnaient tout les deux 7 points , et donc logiquement Gajeel était 5ème et gagnait 5 point.

La 3ème épreuve était une course de voile, sur le lac qui était derrière le QG de la guilde. Le gagnant était un mage de vent d'une autre guilde prénommé Mahiro, qui remportait donc 10 points, en 2ème position, il y avait donc Grey ( 9 points ), suivi de Dean un mage de l'eau d'encore une autre guilde ( 8 points ), vient ensuite Leon ( 7 points ) , puis Jellal déguisé en Mistgun ( 6 points) . Luxus , Natsu et Gajeel étant les trois derniers de la course à cause de leurs mal des transports.

Trouve , tel était le titre de la 4ème épreuve, le but étant de retrouver dans toute la ville et de ramener le plus vite possible à la guilde , un objet tiré au hasard. Natsu devait trouvé une rose de glace brulante, Grey un coeur de feu , Luxus une bague en fleur , Gajeel une lettre d'amour , Mistgun un coeur en peluche et Leon un roman d'amour non nias. Le gagnant était Gajeel , qui avait étonnamment 2ème position venait Luxus, puis après venait Natsu , puis Mistgun, en 5ème position il y avait Leon , puis Grey.

La dernière épreuve arrive, mais avant tout , voilà le classement provisoire à la fin de cette 4ème épreuve.

1er:Mistgun avec 32 points

2ème:Grey avec 31 points

3ème:Leon avec 30 points

Et bah dis donc les scores des trois premiers sont très serrés.

4ème ex aequo: Luxus et Natsu avec 27 points

5ème : Gajeel avec 25 points.

Mais rien n'est sûr pour le moment, car la 5ème épreuve était la plus difficile ou la plus facile d'entre toute selon les la dernière épreuve, chaque participant devait tiré au sort un petit papier, dans une énorme urne qui se trouvait devant Makarof, et garde pour soi le nom écrit sur le papier.

"Maintenant que tout le monde a tiré un nom au sort, expliquons le but de cette dernière épreuve. Il y a le nom de 8 jeunes femmes de la guilde différente sur vos papiers. Vous devez ramener le plus vite possible ce que préfère la personne en question. Que ce soit un plat , un objet , une personne peu importe.

Faisons une petite pause dans le temps , quelques instants. Récapitulons qui a tiré quel nom. Luxus a tiré le nom de Mirajane, Jellal celui de Erza, Grey celui de Jubia, Natsu celui de Biska, Gajeel celui de Reby et enfin Leon celui de Lisanna. Arrêt du temps: fini.

-J'ai de la chance, pensait Luxus, je suis tombé sur Mirajane, il faut donc que je me dépêche d'attraper Lisanna et Elfman.

"Que la course affective commence!"

A peine la course commencé que Luxus se précipitait sur Elfman -qui était en train de courir dans tous les sens- et le mis sur son épaule -ce qui n'était pas très simple quand on voit la corpulence d'Elfman, surtout qu'il se débattait! Luxus se dirigeait donc aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers Lisanna et réitérais son action. Il les déposait finalement devant une Mirajane surprise , d'avoir vu Luxus porter son frère et sa sœur -qui continuaient de se débattre- sur ses épaules.

-Voilà, ce que je pense être, les "choses" que tu aime le plus , dit-il en souriant avec ses incisives proéminentes -une des caractéristique des Chasseurs de Dragons-.

-On est pas des choses, se plaignit Lisanna qui était aller se réfugier derrière Mira.

-Tu préfère que que je t'appelle "objet", se moquait le chasseur de dragon.

Sur cela Mirajana éclatait de rire. Gajeel avait ramené pour Reby, ses romans favoris , Grey c'était ramené lui-même ( ce qui fait qu'il avait fini en premier), Natsu avait ramené un des animaux de Biska, Leon avait ramené Happy à Lisanna et Jellal avait ramené Milliana, Wolly et Shawn à Erza ( ils étaient à Magnolia exceptionnellement pour la fête de Fairy Tail). C'était Mirajane qui s'occupait de dire qui avait ramené pour chaque fille ce qu'elle préférait et ceux qui avait été le plus rapide.

\- La personne qui a ramené, à Jubia ce qu'elle préfère est Grey, qui c'est auto-ramené, ce qui fait qu'il est le plus rapide. Personne ne m'a réellement ramené ce que je préférait, mais celui qui s'en approche le plus c'est Luxus, il est arrivé au niveau temps en deuxième.

-Quoi! Je ne lui ai pas ramené ce qu'elle préférait , pensait Luxus, pourtant à mes souvenirs ce qu'elle chérit le plus c'est Lisanna et Elfman.

-Ensuite la personne qui a ramené ce que Biska préférait c'est Arzak, il est 3ème en temps. Leon est celui qui a ramené ce que Lisanna préférait, il arrive donc en 4ème position. Pour Reby c'est Gajeel qui a le mieux réussi , il est 5ème. Pour Evergreen, c'est Elfman qui a gagné , il est 6ème position. En 5ème position, vient Mistgun qui a ramené ce qu'Erza préférait. Quand à Lucy personne n'a réussi à s'approcher de ce qu'elle préférait, il n'y a donc pas de 8ème gagnant pour cette épreuve. D'un instant à l'autre, le classement finale vas être affiché.

* * *

17h00, dans la cour du QG de Fairy Tail.

"Les points ont été compté et les gagnant ont été trouvé. Voici donc le classement.

1er:Grey avec 41 points.

2ème ex aequo : Mistgun et Leon avec 37 points.

4ème : Luxus 36 points.

5ème : Gajeel avec 31 points.

6ème: Natsu avec 27 points."

-Cool, dit Grey aux autres membres de l'ASV , même si c'est moi qui est gagné la dernière épreuve.

-Normal, c'est toi, la chose que Jubia préfère, espèce de glaçon! rétorqua Natsu

-Alors comme ça tu me cherche, la flammèche.

-Stop, on doit aller chercher les filles, rappelez-vous, dit Jellal.

Sauf qu'entre temps une partie des filles s'étaient en fuite , pendant qu'ils parlaient. A part Lucy qui avait essayé de s'enfuir mais qui s'était littéralement envolé, car Happy l'avait vu s'enfuir. Donc Natsu avec 90% du travail mâché, il lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre tranquillement sa belle, et lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Erza était restée sur place, permettant à Jellal de l'amener dans un endroit tranquille, pour pouvoir enlever son masque et parler avec Erza. Jubia non plus n'avait pas bougé, surement parce qu'elle fantasmait, se voyant embrasser Grey , ce qui de toute façon n'allait pas tarder. Par contre Gajeel , Leon et Luxus devait partir à la chasse aux trouvais facilement Lisanna, qui n'avait jamais réellement été doué à cache-cache , et Gajeel avait trouvé Reby allongé dans l'herbe en train de lire une roman que ce dernier lui avait ramené pour la dernière épreuve. Par contre Luxus , eu une tache plus difficile et eu recourt à la ruse. Ayant entendu Mirajane chanter, il était allé se cacher dans un buisson, derrière la position supposé de la barmaid. Qui se trouvais belle et bien la. Luxus la fit donc se retourner, et l'empêchais de s'enfuir à nouveau en la tenant par le poignet.

-Alors comme ça, c'est moi ta Valentine?

-Apparemment.

-Je suis contente pour toi, que tu sois arrivé 4ème.

-Je suis aussi content d'être arrivé 4ème, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Je voulais te dire que...Mais pourquoi ces trois petits mots ne voulais pas sortir, pensait Luxus.

-Me dire que ?

-Te dire que je...

-Me dire que tu ?

-Oh, j'en ai marre, dit le blond, en attirant la mage contre lui, et l'embrassa , sa main valide dans les cheveux blancs de la jeune femme, essayant d'influer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce baiser.

Heureusement pour Luxus, la barmaid répondit à son baiser. Ce fut Mirajane qui rompit le baiser, mais Luxus la gardait tout de même dans ses bras, Mira ne réagissant pas.

-Je crois avoir compris qu'elle que chose quand tu m'as embrassé, mais je n'en suis pas sur.

-Ah.

-Je vais peut-être comprendre si tu me recommence.

-Et dire qu'on pense que nous les hommes sommes le sexe fort, mais en faite on se fait totalement manipulé par les femmes.

-Totalement. Maintenant embrasse-moi , ordonna Mirajane , son front contre celui de Luxus.

-A vos ordres, petite chef.

Luxus embrassa donc à nouveau Mirajane, et celle-ci répondit encore à son baiser. Un moment après Luxus s'arrêtait, les mains toujours en train de caresser la longue chevelure blanche.

-J'ai toujours aimé tes cheveux,dit Luxus.

-Alors comme ça on m'embrasse pour mes cheveux! s'exclama Mira en rigolant.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire , tu le sais.

-Je le sais ? Je pense avoir compris, de quoi tu me parle.

-Tant mieux.J'ai une question.

-Oui vas-y,répondit Mirajane en fixant le blond.

-Pourquoi lorsque tu annonçais les résultats de la dernière épreuve, tu as dis que ce n'était pas ce que tu attendais, il y a quelque chose que tu aime plus que ton frère et ta sœur? Tu attendais qu'on ramène quoi ?

-Ça fait deux questions! Mais je vais quand même y répondre. Oui, il a quelque chose que j'aime plus que mon frère et ma sœur, mais différemment. Et ce que j'attendais qu'on me ramène c'était toi, dit-elle en plantant son doigt entre les pectoraux du jeune homme,c'est toi que j'aime le plus.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Tu a réussi à le dire!

-Oui et je n'hésiterai pas à le redire autant de fois qu'il le faudra,souriait Luxus sa tête posé sur celle de Mira.

-Je t'aime Luxus Draer.

-Je t'aime également Mirajane Strauss.

Ce soir-là chacun des membres de l'ASV vint avec sa Valentine au bal, chacune d'entre elles ayant accepté et répondu à leurs sentiments. Mais bien sûr le roi et la reine du bal furent quand même Mirajane et Luxus.

* * *

 **Voilà mon premier OS, et ma première fic sur Fairy Tail, il y en aura d'autre , et surtout j'ai décidé de posté en alternance un OS de Fairy Tail, sur un des thèmes donné par une amie, et un chapitre de "Ni moldu, ni sorcière, et alors ?!". N'hésiter pas à lâcher les reviews, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimez un des couples, voir que vous n'avez pas du tout aimez, dans tout les cas ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.**

 **La Synpharienne de coeur,**

 **Iyanaa**


End file.
